One Last request
by shannon94
Summary: Elisabeth Hummel made one last request before she died...


One Last Request

Elisabeth Hummel made one last request before she died. 10 years later her wish is granted.

(Kurt and Blaine Singing Perfect)

As the song finished Kurt looked into Blaine's eyes. At that moment he knew. Kurt knew he had found the person who was perfect for him, the person he wanted to spend the rest of his life with. It's not that he didn't realized how much he loved Blaine before. He knew he was in love with him a little more each day. But at this moment he could look into those eyes and see a future, marriage, kids, the works with him. It was as if time was standing still and it was just the two of them.

Wait…why was everyone else so still? … Mr. Shue, Rachel, Mercedes, Finn and the rest of the New Directions weren't moving. He looked over at Blaine, who wasn't frozen, and his own confusion mirrored in Blaine's face. "Kurt, what's going on?" Blaine asked. "I don't… His thoughts were interrupted by a bright light in the corner of the Choir room. The light faded a bit to reveal a beautiful woman about mid 30's with Kurt's shade of dark blonde hair and same hazel eyes. …."Mom? "Kurt's voice broke as he said the word and he ran over to her. "What are you doing here…I mean, your dea…" He almost couldn't finish the word. "My sweet boy…come here!" Elisabeth held her arms out and embraced her son. "How I've missed you" Elisabeth sighed. "Mom, how is this possible…is this real?" Kurt asked. "I mean…I don't believe in God, how are you here now?" He looked intently at his mother searching for the answer. "Kurt…It's ok if you don't believe in God right now….God believes in you!" "Why…I mean…I'm gay…isn't that like against the rules or something?" Kurt said blushing. "Kurt Elisabeth Hummel, God created you to be just who you are, he created you to love." She looked over at Blaine as she said that last part. Blaine, who had been quiet this whole time, blushed. "You can see her too? " Kurt asked him. Blaine nodded still in disbelief

"Kurt"…She said looking at her son "I'm here because of a request I made as I was dying. I was going to miss so much of your life…I was heartbroken." Her voice caught with the memory, "so I asked to be there when you fell in love…at that moment when you knew you wanted to spend the rest of your life with someone. I wanted to meet the man who captured your heart… so really, I'm here because of your love for Blaine." She explained. "You knew I was gay, you know who Blaine is?" Kurt asked. "Sensible heels, remember?" she put her forehead to his and chuckled. "I knew that for you finding love and having relationships wasn't going to be easy for you and I wasn't going to be there to help you through it. Your father has done an amazing job. "And of course I know who Blaine is, I've been watching you and dad this whole time….well, not everything…" Elisabeth winked. Kurt and Blaine both blushed.

"I am so proud of you Kurt, you have been through so much, yet you managed to stay true to who you are. My goodness…I can hardly call you a boy anymore can I? You are so compassionate and loving. I am so proud of the relationship you have built with Blaine. Remember when you told your dad how lonely you were last year, and he said to wait for someone who is brave and courageous as you are? Blaine…I'm so glad he has found you."She said motioning for Blaine to take her hand. "You have more courage and bravery than you even know. Despite everything you had been through, you proudly danced with my son last year at prom. The way you stood up to Karofsky…Thank you so much for loving my son." She teared up. "Mrs. Hummel," Blaine began, "I'm so grateful to meet you. I knew you were an amazing person… Because of how amazing Kurt is…" Blaine's eyes met Kurt's as he said Kurt's name.

"Mom…there is so much I want to say to you, so much I want to ask." Kurt began to cry in earnest. "Baby….I'm here now." She said stroking his hair like she did when he was younger. "How long can you stay?" Kurt asked looking at her with pleading eyes. "Not too much longer, so what do you want to know?" She said softly and with empathy. "Dad and Carol, are you ok with it?" Kurt asked. "More than ok, Carol and Finn are wonderful people, I'm glad your dad has someone that loves him, to care for him." "I'm sorry I called her mom instead of you….I don't want you to ever think I've forgotten you." Kurt said looking down. "Kurt, Carol is filling that role in your life right now, and that's ok. Stars have understudies…right?" She chuckled, brushing her bangs back haughtily the way Kurt often did. "You, mom, are a star" Kurt smiled at her. " So are you honey…the brightest." His mother beamed at him.

Elisabeth Hummel took her son's arm, "Even though I know about them, why don't you introduce me to some of your friends?" Elisabeth asked. Kurt started with Finn. "This is my oaf of a step brother Finn Hudson, quarterback of the football team and leader of New Directions…the best brother I never knew I wanted" Kurt chuckled. Elisabeth looked at Kurt seriously "Be sure to be there for him. He is having a tough senior year." "Got it mom, " Kurt replied. "This is my best friend Rachel, an outrageously talented singer with ambition to match." Elisabeth stated "She's got a big heart though, she has grown up a lot the past couple years." "Yea she has" Kurt agreed. "And this diva here is Mercedes Jones, she was the first person I ever came out to. " "You two used to be a lot closer didn't you?" Elisabeth asked. "Yeah but then I started dating Blaine and she dated Sam and then Shane. I'm not quite sure why we don't talk like we used too." Kurt responded. Elisabeth put her hand on the girl's shoulder, "Kurt, I can't say too much, but Mercedes really really needs you now. Be sure to spend some quality time with her. She needs a friend, she needs you, Kurt."

Elisabeth sat down on the piano bench, Kurt and Blaine followed her. "There is something I want to tell you, one piece of advice" Elisabeth began. "You are so ambitious and have so many big dreams, and that is so wonderful, I hope they all come true for you. But don't forget about the important things, Friday dinner, family, friends… love" she said as she joined Kurt and Blaine's hands together. "Love is a gift, treasure it, treasure each other, and treasure life."

Elisabeth steeled herself to say this next part"Boys, I have to go now…please remember what I've said. " As Elisabeth said this she stood up to leave. "Mom, wait please don't go!" Kurt hugged her as though he had never hugged her before. He tried to put every feeling of his love for his mother into that hug. "I miss you every day" he said. "I miss you too baby, just know if you ever want to talk to me, go ahead, I'm listening, ok? I love you so much. " She kissed his forehead. " I love you too, mom…I've wanted to be able to say that to you for so long." Kurt said looking into his mother's eyes, so like his own trying to almost will her to stay. Kurt knew he couldn't will her to stay, he would have to say goodbye. He also knew a part of him never would have to say goodbye, she would always be watching over him. "Blaine?" Elisabeth asked, "Please take care of my boy ok? Treat him right?" Blaine looked at her intently "that's a promise." "Good" she said, "I don't want to have to come and haunt you!" She smiled. "Young man" Elisabeth addressed Kurt, "You've made me so proud, remember if you need me, I'm right here. " She held his hand to his heart, "always. I love you son. This isn't goodbye forever" "I love you too mom", Kurt cried again. The strange light appeared again, and Kurt's mother walked toward it. Blaine took Kurt's hand, and held him close. He kissed him on the cheek as the light in the room dimmed. "She is amazing" Blaine said in Kurt's ear. "So are you". Kurt suddenly looked nervous "your not scared?" He asked Blaine. "Why should I be?" Blaine asked "what my mom said about knowing I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you." Kurt looked into Blaine's eyes. "No, I'm not scared at all, know why?" Blaine asked. "Why?" asked Kurt. "Because I feel the same way about you." Blaine kissed him gently on the lips as the lights in the room went back up and the members of New Directions started to move again.


End file.
